Too Late
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: What if Hit-Girl gets caught when she busts in to rescue Big Daddy and Kick-Ass? A longer fight and an irritated Hit-Girl, that's what. One Shot


**I have to admit, I didn't think I would have an idea for another Kick-Ass related thing but I got help from a request and here it is. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

Falling out a window after being shot a couple of times did nothing to slow Hit-Girl down. She only paused to check that everything was in working order before taking off after those assholes. It was easy tracking them down seeing as her and Big Daddy always carried a tracker. On foot she feared she would be too late to save him but she would never be too late to get back at D'Amico. As she ran she was struggling with the decision to stay mad at Kick-Ass or not. After all, it was his fault they were in this shit to begin with. She couldn't believe she wanted his help.

She finally reached the inconspicuous warehouse and searched for a way in. Somewhere in this building her father was being tortured. They must not have counted on her surviving because there were no guards posted outside. She climbed a pile of crates and slipped in a window. Upon landing on the floor, she heard the grunts of both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy who were being beaten at the moment. She snuck forward behind some shelves and took out her gun and unhooked a pair of night vision goggles strapped to her belt. She watched carefully, waiting for the moment to strike.

One of the goons stepped forward and flipped out a lighter, showing it to Kick-Ass and Big Daddy who were both too beat up to struggle any more as well as everyone watching from a camera set up to film what they were doing. She looked to Kick-Ass to see him whimper like a bitch. She sighed and rolled her eyes. The goon raised the lighter, ready to light the gasoline at their feet when she crouched and took aim. Before anyone knew it, she shot off a round that cut through the air and punched a hole in the thug's head. He collapsed and the lighter skid across the floor. The other men were shocked at the turn of events but they had no time to grasp what was going on as she shot the lights out one by one.

"What the fuck?" one of them screamed in alarm. She heard them scurry around in panic but she remained hidden and put on her goggles. She held her gun firmly in one hand and a knife in the other, steeling herself for the fight ahead. When she was ready, she came out from cover. She quickly took down the first guy with a shot to the head followed by another shot to the chest of a guy behind her. Her shots scared the others who began shooting blindly in the direction of the sound.

She found another around a corner and swiftly slipped her blade into his chest and then shot him in the head. She fired off two shots to an oblivious guy and then another one that sent a goon crashing to the floor with a shelf. Her gun was now all out of ammo. She quickly reloaded and took out a goon's kneecap before placing a bullet in his head. With precision aiming, she shot through some bars and took down another. One came around the corner, receiving a bullet to the face. A shot pinged off the bar next to her so she took cover again.

"Get the lighter!" someone yelled. She peeked to see someone had fallen to the floor to reach for it. A flicker of light in the dark before a raging inferno followed. At the sight of the fire Kick-Ass screamed and squirmed to get away while Big Daddy remained as calm as he could. She ran out to confront the two goons standing over Kick-Ass and Big Daddy, pulling off her goggles in the process.

"No!" she screamed.

"Take cover child!" Big Daddy warned her, the fire climbing up his legs. However, his plea had no effect. At that moment, big burly arms grabbed her from behind and threw her into a mess of boxes. The broken pieces of wood tore her cape and dug into her skin. By the time she picked herself up, she had a gash on her leg, a tear on her arm, and a small cut on her cheek.

"Don't just stand there you dumb fuck, get her!" the man who had the lighter yelled. They held their guns in her direction while the burly man charged at her. She rolled aside and popped to her feet, clicking on a strobe light to her gun. She aimed at the big man's face and watched as he tried shielding his eyes. He kept coming at her though, swinging his big arms. She shot once but he didn't fall. She ducked and shot at his knee which gave in. He lunged at her as he fell, managing to smack her across the jaw and send her to the floor with his big fist.

She pushed off the ground and back to her feet, firing off her last two shots, one in his chest and the last between his eyes. He swayed and then collapsed face first to the floor. She relaxed slightly but tensed when bullets flew past her, barely missing her by inches. She twisted around as she ran and threw her knife at the man standing by Kick-Ass. It sunk into his arm and he yelped, effectively dropping his gun. She was too late to realize that the other man was gone. She spun back around and came face to face with a gun.

Quick reflexes had her sliding under and knocking the man over with a swift kick to the balls. He screamed and held himself, dropping his gun. Her slide took her through his legs and behind him. She planned on using his dropped gun but it had skid under a shelf so she threw her gun at the back of his head to stun him. While he was dazed she grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a thick pipe that held some weight. She leaned into her swing and brought it across his back. He let out a grunt and almost toppled over but he caught himself on his hands. She raised it again and was thrown back as a bullet hit her in the chest. She fell on her back and lost her hold on the pipe. The other man had freed himself from the knife and had his gun again.

"Shit," she cursed, getting to her feet. She ran behind some shelves to avoid the shots, catching a quick glimpse of Kick-Ass who had thrown himself against Big Daddy, sending them both rolling away from the flames. The man with the gun took aim and tried shooting her a couple more times as she maneuvered around the room but missed every time and cursed when he ran out of ammo. A blow to her side caught her by surprise and she almost fell.

"You stupid, little, bitch," the man behind her growled. He held a wooden beam in his hand.

"Lost your gun quick draw?" she panted, holding her side. She slowly backed away but he moved forward to close the distance between them.

"You aren't getting out of here alive," he replied.

"Looks like it isn't up to you," she responded. He swung and she dodged, leaning close to a nearby shelf. He tried to hit her again but she moved and he hit the shelf instead. As planned, it tilted and then fell on him.

"Aw shit," he muttered, trying to free himself from the wreckage. She backed away and turned to run. Halfway back to Kick-Ass and Big Daddy, she turned a corner, and a fist came flying out to land a blow to the side of her head. She grunted and staggered before falling to the floor.

"Got you now bitch," he panted, holding his injured arm.

"No, it looks like I got you," she shot back, throwing out her feet and cracking them into his knees. He screamed as the bones tore through and he crumpled. She ran for her knife and scooped it off the floor then ran back. He writhed on the floor pitifully before she raised her knife and swiped it across his neck. She stepped over him to the trapped man under the shelf. He stared at her liked a frightened animal.

"Good night," she told him before lifting the blade and stabbing it into his throat. She watched him twitch and then ran back over to Big Daddy and Kick-Ass. With a flourish, she untied her cape to put out the flames so it wouldn't spread anymore and then spun around to glare at the camera.

"Show's over motherfuckers," she growled, throwing her knife at the lens. It shattered and the camera fell over. She kneeled next to Big Daddy who lied on his back, still tied to the chair. She cracked a glow stick and then gingerly removed his mask. He stared at her in silent pride and wheezed. She felt the tears gather in her eyes. To avoid them, she busied herself with untying him.

"I'm sorry daddy. I couldn't save you in time," she gasped out, trying not to break down. He smiled at her in return.

"No child, you did good. I'm proud of you," he squeezed out his damaged lungs. She sniffled and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. She refused to let the tears fall.

"I-I love you," he told her, his voice failing him.

"I love you too daddy," she responded, watching the light leave his eyes. He died with that proud smile still on his face.

"I love you daddy," she repeated, bowing her head and wallowing in grief. She let herself mourn a few seconds longer until rage replaced the sadness. She got to her feet and walked over to Kick-Ass who was lying on his side. She quickly began untying him.

"Get up Kick-Asshole. We have work to do," she demanded sternly. He shakily got up to face her. She eyed his bloody features and absentmindedly wiped blood from her own face.

"Let's go," she commanded, gesturing for him to follow.

"What about-" he tried to say.

"No time for that now. Hurry the fuck up or I'm leaving you behind," she responded. He nodded reservedly and followed her without another word. She left the warehouse and hotwired the Mist Mobile. The first stop was to the safe house and then she was going to kill that bastard Frank D'Amico.


End file.
